The Miko and The Youkai
by OrganizedInc0herence
Summary: Kikyou is out for Naraku's head and Inuyasha's heart. Sesshoumaru just wants Naraku's head. What will happen when the two cross paths? Will tempers clash? or Will sparks fly?rn(SessKik Pairing)rnPG13- For violence, mild language, and sexual content.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:: (Walks in room carrying large megaphone) I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any characters pretaining to the name. (Throws wad of cash at money hungry lawyers and runs to nearest exit)

Prologue.........................

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.  
Carl Jung (1865)

Alone, by a placid stream sat a fair maiden. Her long raven locks flowing freely with the winds gentle caresses. Alone, thats how she preferred it, alone was what she was accustomed to. Once loved my many, now shunned by all.

"Let them hate, so long as they fear" whisperd the maiden upon glancing at her reflection in the still water.

A wondering soul, destined to walk among the living, while feeding off the souls of the dead. What had she become? her body was nothing but a clay vessel, feeling nothing but anger and hatred towards everything. It didn't used to be like that though, she used to know many emotions, but that was the past. She could not dwell on the past, she would not. She had to keep her goals in mind, what was her purpose? to kill Naraku of course, and to take Inuyasha to hell with her.

Inuyasha.............................

The mere mention of the hanyou's name caused searing pain in the miko's heart. So long ago yet it seemed only yesterday she was in the comforts of her village, alive and well with her younger sister Kaede, back into Inuyasha's loving embrace. NO!! she could not think of such things. Her shichigami hoverd above her, baring new souls for the intake. Replenishing of souls was a very strength draining process, after taking the souls into her she would weaken, though only for a short period, that length of time could allow any enemy to have the upper hand.

Kikyou rose from the stream's bank and focused her gaze upon a distant field. She set off on her journey once again, set off for her revenge.

" I'm coming Naraku and I will have your head" she whisperd murderously, "I'm coming"


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though. Then I would be filthy rich!!!!!

In the North Western regions three travelers walked, their destination uknown.

" Me lord, where are we going?" asked the smallest of the three, the question was met in silence.

A child nomore than seven or eight years of age tugged at the hem of the one referred to as "Me Lord's kimono.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken wants to know where we are going"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young girl, her wide eyes filled with curiousity.

" Where we go matters not to Jaken, nor to you Rin" he replied coldly focusing his gaze back to the path that lay ahead.

The three continued walking, except for Rin's occasional hums, all was silent. Jaken, Rin, and Lord Sesshoumaru walked well into the night before stopping to make camp. Jaken created a fire before going deep into the forest to hunt for food, and Rin played contently with some flowers she had picked earlier, twisting them and molding them to her will.

Sesshoumaru rested against the trunk of an Oak tree watching Rin as she happily attempted to make floral jewlery.

" How can humans be so easily ammused with the petty things" he thought to himself before shifting his gaze to the flames of the roaring fire.

Soon Jaken appeared with three large rabbits tucked securely under his small arms. Rin abandoned her project to watch Lord Sesshoumaru skin, and roast the food that would soon be in there stomachs. After everyone had there fill they bedded down for the night, everyone except for Sesshoumaru. He sat with his back against the tree trunk gazing at the moon as it shone in it's full glory, his mind a blank. He stayed in this position for awhile before a scent in the air caught his attention. He sniffed the air prefusley, it smelt of ash, soil, and bone. Sesshoumaru rose from his spot to find the source of the scent.

Sesshoumaru's keen sence of smell led him to an open field, the scent was now stronger than before. He watched in silence as a maiden came to view, she moved slowly, her her gaze focused completley ahead.

Sesshoumaru became disgusted, " Human" he mutterd distastefully as he turned to leave.

Sesshoumaru had walked maybe two feet when he herd the sound of an arrow being drawn back, he turned slowly to face the human, the arrow was aimed at his heart.

" Die Youkai" Kikyou spat coldly and with that, she released her arrow.


End file.
